JLA 6
"Fire in the Sky" is the title to the sixth issue of the JLA comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Grant Morrison with artwork by Howard Porter and inks by John Dell. This issue shipped with a June, 1997 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.95 per copy (US). Synopsis An angel falls from the heavens and is seen as a falling star in the night sky. At the same time, a man in a coma wakes up. At the JLA Satellite, Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) calls and tells Superman and Flash that he's picked up an alarm call from Martian Manhunter in San Francisco. Flash runs to the teleporter to teleport to San Francisco and gets caught in the teleporter. In San Francisco, J'onn has found the angel at the bottom of the sea. Three other angels part the sea and prepare to do battle. In Tokyo, Aquaman and Wonder Woman have just defeated Mangatron and answer J'onn's call. Green Lantern arrives in San Francisco and is blasted by one of the three angels. Aquaman arrives and punches one of the angels, sending it flying. He goes off in pursuit. J'onn hits the third angel with a mindblast and Wonder Woman arrives, kicking it in the face. The JLAers take the first angel to a safer place and ask him to explain what is going on. He tells them his name is Zauriel and he is an angel who recently quit. Now that Zauriel is mortal, he can die. Other angels know that Zauriel knows some things that could be dangerous to them, so they are trying to kill him. Aquaman leads the Angel chasing him to a rooftop pool. The angel pushes him down through the bottom of the pool and into the building. Just as he is about to be hit by the angel, Zauriel arrives and hits the angel, sending him flying into the opposite wall. Zauriel uses a sonic flash scream that turns the opposing angel into ash. The Leaguers and Zauriel gather and the sky begins glowing yellow. Zauriel surmises that the angels are trying to enter Earth's plane of existence, which will cause massive destruction. Meanwhile, Flash is still stuck in the transporter up at the satellite and satellite instruments indicate that the moon is beginning to fall towards Earth. Appearances * Aquaman, Orin * Flash, Wally West * Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner * Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz * Superman, Kal-El * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Zauriel * Neron * Abnegazar * Ghast * Rath * Animecus * Mangatron * Demons Three * Justice League of America * Angels * Altered humans * Amazons * Atlanteans * Demons * Humans * Kryptonians * Hell * California :* San Francisco * Japan :* Tokyo * Bracelets of Submission * Green Lantern ring * Wonder Woman's tiara * Asmodel's chariot * Hospital Notes & Trivia * This issue is UPS barcode 761941208114 00611. * Liquid! is the possible cover colorist for this issue though this is unconfirmed. * Pat Garrahy may be a possible colorist on this issue, though this is unconfirmed. Appearances * This is the first appearance of Zauriel, who becomes a member of the Justice League. * Rath of the Demons Three makes a minor appearance only in this issue. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of Animecus. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of Mangatron. * Asmodel makes a behind-the-scenes appearance in this issue. * Batman is the only member of the Justice League who does not appear in this issue. Reprints * This issue is reprinted in the JLA: American Dreams trade paperback. Cover details * The tagline for this issue is "A Drink with the Devil!" * Characters featured on the cover include: # Neron # Aquaman # Wonder Woman # Flash # Green Lantern # Superman Recommended Reading See also Category:JLA Vol 1 Category:1997/Comic issues Category:June, 1997/Comic issues Category:Ruben Diaz/Editor Category:Howard Porter/Cover artist Category:John Dell/Cover inker Category:Grant Morrison/Writer Category:Howard Porter/Penciler Category:John Dell/Inker Category:Heroic Age/Colorist Category:Ken Lopez/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories